


What the Road is Paved With

by staceephelps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Complete, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceephelps/pseuds/staceephelps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse is knocking on the Winchesters’ door, one brother siding with a demon and the other with the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Road is Paved With

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What the Road is Paved With
> 
> Author: Stacee Phelps
> 
> Disclaimer: ‘Supernatural’ does not belong to me and I am not getting paid for writing this. Any and all recognizable characters, places, events, etc belong to the CW Network and Eric Kripke.
> 
> A/N: I saw the previews for the last two episodes and got this idea and HAD to write it. And, this will be a death fic involving the demise of a main character. Thankfully, I don’t write too many of these. LOL, at least for this fandom.
> 
> Warning! Possible spoilers for ‘When the Levee Breaks’ and ‘Lucifer Rising’ and this is a DEATH fic.
> 
> Summary: The apocalypse is knocking on the Winchesters’ door, one brother siding with a demon and the other with the angels. 
> 
> Timeline: Post ‘The Rapture’

**SN**

_“I am sick and tired of trying to convince you that what you are doing is wrong! The angels and God himself have said that you are giving into evil and you seem damned and determined to walk down that path. This isn’t like when you went against Dad, Sam! This is a war between Heaven and Hell and you seem determined to join the side that we’ve been fighting against our entire lives!” Dean Winchester’s angry voice filled the trashed motel room as he circled his opponent._

_Blood ran from a cut at his hairline and mini cuts ran rampant all over his body. Hunching over a little to protect his left side where the other had managed quite a few good hits, the hunter wearily kept his sharp eyes latched onto the man in front of him._

_Sam Winchester met his brother’s gaze unflinchingly, no anger evident at all. Instead, a strange eagerness permeated his body language and the tone of his voice. “Come on, I’m not giving into Hell! I’m trying to defeat Lilith and stop her from breaking anymore seals. You’re right, this is war, and sometimes people have to do things they don’t like to win. And that’s what I’m doing! I don’t like these powers anymore then you do and I wish to God I didn’t have them, but I do. And I’m sorry that for some reason or another that I am the only one the bitch is scared of.”_

_Dean only shook his head. Moving so that his dominant side faced Sam, the older man let the anger stream out of his voice. “I don’t know when this happened but you are reminding me more and more of an addict. You just don’t know when to say no and you keep giving excuses instead of owning up to the fact that you KNOW what you are doing. Everything about your powers are demonic and there is no getting around the fact that anything related to Hell is evil and you should stop. But, no, Sam Winchester doesn’t listen to anyone but himself. His way is the only way, apparently.”_

_The two hunters continued to circle one another, Ruby lying in the far corner of the room. The she-demon was completely silent, letting the brothers deal with this. Dean had gone barging into the room after tracking Sam down and had been dead set on killing her. Luckily, at least for her, the younger hunter had stepped in and actually started fighting his sibling. His actions were not in defense of Ruby per se, but were filled with every intention of trying to turn Dean around to Sam’s way of thinking._

_But Dean was not listening and did not want to. Castiel had given the older Winchester one last chance to stop his little brother and that was the only job Dean was concentrating on. However, the conclusion that Sam was never going to understand and stop dawned harshly on the big brother._

_Shaking his head and letting his face fall with the depth of his grief, Dean whispered, “I’m sorry, Sammy,” right as he lunched forward in a strong uppercut. Sam saw the move and managed to dodge to the side, easily twisting so that he was facing his brother once more._

_Bringing up his forearms to block Dean’s punches, the younger man attempted to pull his own hits so that he would not hurt Dean much more. He had never wanted to hurt his brother but Dean was no longer holding back._

_Knowing that this needed to end as neither one was making headway on changing the other’s thinking, Sam upped his fighting. Ducking under one of Dean’s heaviest blows, the young psychic quickly raised his hand to the center of his sibling’s chest and pushed._

_At once, Dean went flying backwards from the force of the telekinetic shove and crashed through the mirror set up between two wooden banisters separating the kitchen area from the sleeping area. The air was completely crushed from his lungs and he lay there gasping and choking, struggling to regain the use of his body. Unable to move from the shock of the blow and the result of the landing, the hunter could only continue to lie there in agony._

_Sadly looking down on his fallen brother, Sam turned back to Ruby and leaned down and callously wrapped a hand around her upper arm. Pulling the demon possessed woman to her feet; he shoved her in the direction of the door. Not at all happy that she was one of the reasons he had just fought his brother, Sam sullenly followed her._

_A weak voice stopped him in his tracks as he reached the doorway, “If you walk out that door after Lilith, don’t you ever come back.”_

_Closing his eyes and swallowing heavily as past words overlapped the ones just spoken by his beloved brother, Sam swallowed once more before turning his head to look at Dean over his shoulder. “I’m not the bad guy, Dean.” Catching Dean’s pain-filled eyes, their green depths drowning in grief and anger and disbelief, Sam whispered one final sentence._

_“I will always love you, Big Brother.”_

_Facing the door once again, his own hazel eyes swimming with suppressed tears, Sam’s back straightened and he strode from the room, slamming the door shut behind him._

_Leaving Dean bleeding and helpless on the ground._

**SN**

Not even a month later, Dean Winchester stood over maps spread out on a large, ornate table sitting in the middle of the richest room he had ever been in. After his fight with Sam and Ruby, the angels had brought him closer into the battle. He supposed being the prophesized one to stopping the apocalypse and the rise of Lucifer had some perks. He was now in on most of the planning and he was told more information regarding the battlefield between angels and demons.

He was now examining maps detailing of demonic activity spread out over the United States and was trying to decide which ones were the arrow pointing directly to the Queen Bitch’s hideout. Lilith frankly had a lot to answer for, the least being the reason that Dean had spent forty years as Hell’s plaything.

The biggest reason to date was that because of her, Dean had no idea if his baby brother was alive or dead. Unfortunately since Sam had now permanently joined forces with Ruby, even the angels couldn’t locate the younger Winchester. Not Castiel, Zachariah, or any of the other angelic warriors had any leads on the wayward hunter’s location.

Fortunately, the new duties given to him by Castiel were mostly keeping his mind off the issue of his MIA sibling. Because if Dean let his thoughts drift to those final words spoken to his brother, he was going to end up breaking into tormented pieces. He regretted nothing more than telling Sam to stay away if he went after Lilith.

Had he learned nothing from when John had demanded the same thing? Did Dean not remember Stanford and the agonizing years away from his brother? Did he not sell his soul and go to Hell so that he would never be without Sam? So, no matter what the other man did, what had caused those words to erupt from his aching body?

The answer to all those questions would probably have to be because Castiel had only given Dean one more chance to talk his brother out of following Ruby.

After that final time of seeing Sam, Dean had given himself fully to God. Making a vow to “give everything up in the name of our Lord”, the Winchester was now totally and completely devoted to following God and fighting against the apocalypse. And all of that included letting Sam go and letting others deal with his brother.

Dean, in his newfound faith and loyalty, feared what would become of his brother if the warriors of Heaven got a hold of him.

**SN**

Across the country from where Dean was residing inside a mansion decorated in the most precious and priceless holy articles, Sam fought against the demons that swelled against him. Using his powers sparingly, he swung the knife in his hand around, catching many possessed people across their throats. Not even pausing to stop and make sure the demons were dead, the hunter moved steadily forward towards his goal.

Hearing Ruby grunting and fighting beside him, the man flicked his hazel eyes around anxiously. They had tracked down Lilith’s hideout and had surged in with the element of surprise. Hopefully, the fighting hadn’t stopped the two enough that the she-demon managed to escape. Sam needed to stop the bitch and he needed to do it now. He had no idea what the angels (or his brother) were planning at the moment, but hunting down and stopping Lilith was the entire reason he had started this escapade during those four months Dean was in Hell. Stopping her was the only way guaranteed to keep his brother safe.

Seeing a small hallway branching off from the main room of the warehouse they had broken into, the hunter immediately started into a stealthy sprint. Sensing Ruby to his side, the tall man led the way down the corridor and all the way down to the other end of the building.

Stopping just outside the doorway leading to an even larger room then the one they had entered through, Sam’s attention was drawn to a make-shift altar sitting towards the back of the space. Seeing no one else in the room, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to his demon ally and silently directed her to hang back. Nodding slightly, the short, dark haired woman stepped into the shadows lining the doorway.

Spinning the knife in his hand, the young hunter walked forward until he was five feet in front of the altar. Knowing instantly that the one he sought was behind him, he spun to see his quarry standing before him. She had gotten the dental hygienist’s body back and was now sporting a long, white dress that resembled the ancient sacrificial dresses that many cultures had used in many blood rituals.

Leaning most of her weight on her right foot, Lilith cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. “Well, Sam Winchester, what were you planning on doing? Killing me and stopping the apocalypse? Sorry, young hunter, but killing me will not stop Lucifer from rising.”

Sam tried to stop his surprise from showing at her words, but he could tell he failed when a smirk grew across her face. “As a matter of fact, Boy King, killing me happens to be the last seal. Remember when I said that I would never live to see Lucifer? Hmm, makes all kinds of sense now, huh?”

Her gloating attitude confused Sam and he straightened. “You seem a little too happy about dying before seeing your endgame.”

Walking slowly around Sam, the she-demon laughed. “While I would like nothing more than to be known as the demon who released our lord, I understand my duty to him. If my death is the only thing that guarantees that, I won’t hesitate. However, now that you know I am the last seal, are you still willing to kill me, Hunter? Are you willing to bring about the apocalypse?”

Not responding in words, the shaggy haired man lunged forward and wrapped a large hand around one of her slender shoulders. Thrusting the demon-killing knife deep into her abdominal cavity, he growled, “No matter what, my brother will stop Lucifer.”

Even though the stab wound was bad, it was not enough to kill the demon. Laughing, she looked up from the knife still embedded within her “borrowed” body and met Sam’s eyes. “You expected this little pig sticker to kill me?”

Smiling a humorless smile, Sam didn’t answer. Still holding tightly onto the shoulder, he closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might. This was going to take a thousand times more power then killing Alastair, but thanks to Ruby, he was fully prepared.

Hearing Lilith’s breathing pick up in alarm, Sam extended every last bit of his power into the poor girl’s possessed body. Searching with his mind to eradicate the demon from every inch, every nook and cranny of the host, the psychic mentally severed all the ties that kept Lilith not only tied to the girl but to existence.

Feeling blood slowly start to stream from his nose, Sam paid no mind to the blinding agony that was starting to fill his skull. Only needing a couple more seconds to finally be rid of Lilith, the hunter barely felt the sudden hit across his shoulders that staggered him. Keeping his hold and concentration on the demon, he knew instinctively that Ruby would be there to take care of the new threat.

Gasping in unrealized pain, Sam heard and felt Lilith’s scream of rage and suffering as she was ripped from the dental hygienist’s body. Opening his bloodshot eyes revealed the demon’s black essence outside the host, hovering for only a minute before dissipating in licks of flames.

Dropping his hand from the blonde girl’s shoulder, the youngest Winchester watched detachedly as the body fell heavily to the dirt covered floor. Staring unblinkingly at the nameless victim, Sam slowly raised his head at Ruby’s frantic cry of his name.

Seeing her collapsed in one of the corners of the large room, the hazel eyes took in the sight of a muscled man rushing towards him. Noticing a long dagger clutched in the demon’s grasp, Sam lifted his gaze and stared straight ahead. Dropping Ruby’s knife to the ground, he let his arms fall to his sides.

Hearing Ruby’s screams once more, he closed his eyes as he sensed the demon drawing closer. This had really been his plan all along. Killing Lilith had been everything, it had cost him everything. Going after the bitch had cost him the one person he loved most in the world. Dean’s last words to him were echoing mercilessly through his head _don’t you ever come back don’t you ever come back_ and he planned on following his brother’s last words.

Feeling the blade ruthlessly shoved into his chest, Sam did not make a sound as Ruby’s yells echoed to mix with the blackness that overcame him. His consciousness tunneling downwards, his last thoughts were as always, with his big brother.

**SN**

Entering the room that served as the main meeting room for Heaven’s forces, Dean’s eyes swept the room and took in the frantic hustling that was evident. More then a little surprised that the angels were allowing such human emotions to show, he searched for a familiar face. Not seeing Castiel, he moved for the center of the room where some of the warriors were gathered, looking over maps and communications.

From across the room, the double doors that let to the rest of the house swung open and the dark haired angel strode in. Immediately catching sight of Dean, he moved directly for the hunter. Not wasting any time, as was Castiel’s way, he stopped in front of Dean.  
  
“The last seal is broken. Lilith has been killed,” the blank expression did not waver as the blue eyes met green head on.

Dean was stunned not only at the abruptness of the announcement but the news it contained. “The last seal? What, is Lucifer…”

“No, we still have time. But, we need to move quickly if we wish to keep Lucifer trapped. It is necessary that we start mobilizing now. The hunters needed to be contacted as well as the devout. We need to amass our forces if we wish to stop this.” Starting for the door Dean had entered through, the angel did not even wait to see if the hunter followed. And for a moment, the tall man did. Until a terrifying thought suddenly hit him.

“Cas,” waiting for the angel to turn back, Dean raised his hands in question from his sides. “Did Sam, was he the one…” his voice broke off as he was unable to say the words that would condemn his brother.

Not even softening his tone in understanding, Castiel confirmed Dean’s worst fears. “Yes, Sam was the one who defeated Lilith. He did not survive the attack.”

Taking in a deep breath and turning away for a moment, Dean closed his eyes in pain at the death of his little brother. He had pretty much known from the moment the angel had said that the she-demon had been killed, but the verification was devastating. The last words he had ever spoken to his little brother was that he never wanted Sam to come back. Yes, their father had said the exact same thing years ago when Sam wanted to leave their hunting life and attend Stanford, but Dean’s attack on Sam was a thousand times worse.

Dean had ALWAYS been there for Sam. Regardless of whatever had happened, the older brother had always been there. With this situation, Dean had told Sam never to come back he had just never meant for the younger man to die. And yet, he should have expected it. Even with the demon blood, Sam had attacked like an overeager addict, not like the devil incarnate or the Anti-Christ. The possibility that Sam would let himself be killed after his mission should have been in the forefront of Dean’s mind.

To Sam, he had nothing else to live for after Lilith had been taken care of. As far as he knew, Dean meant every single word he had said during and after their last fight. To Sam, he was evil and needed to be taken out of any equation being used by demons or angels.

And Dean had just let it happen.

No, no, he did not _just_ let it happen. He had tried and tried to stop Sam from using his demon powers but the younger man had not listened. Even though orders from God came delivered by angels, no less, Sam Winchester had chosen to listen to the word of demons rather than those he had loved and trusted for so many years.

If Sam was still using the powers given to him by Azazel and consorting with Ruby, what chances did he have after death of having a good and happy afterlife?

The sudden thought caused a near dormant pang to shoot through Dean and he raised his eyes quickly to Castiel.

“Is Sammy in Hell?” the fear that nearly overtook him caused him to sway on his feet but all the worry and hope drained swiftly out of him as Castiel’s blank look continued and he did not answer. Giving a pointed look with his blue eyes, the heavenly warrior proceeded to exit the room.

This time unable to withhold a small, choked sob, Dean followed the angel out the door but turned down a side hallway. Waiting until he had went around another corner and traveled halfway down that corridor, the hunter fell against one of the walls and sank to the ground.

Wrapping his arms around his knees, he struggled to take in deep breaths to help him calm down. He had given himself to God and Sam had made his own decisions. But, damn it! Sam was still his little brother no matter what. Everything that he had given in life had been for the betterment and care of his baby brother but now the younger man was set to be tortured in Hell for all eternity.

Sam was set to be in Hell and Dean had now cleansed his soul that he was a shoe-in for upstairs. The Winchester brothers, one of the greatest partnerships in history, would be separated **forever**. Never again would Dean be gifted with the sight of Sam’s delighted grins and laughs, nor the feelings of fond exasperation of seeing his taller brother coming towards him.

Groaning once more as a terrible and horrifying thought came to him, Dean let his head fall back so that it made contact with the wall.

Sam was going to be tortured in Hell, that was a given. But his situation was going to be drastically different then either his father or his older brother’s. When John and Dean had been in the pits of damnation, the demons had been trying to break the hunters so that one of them would be the righteous man prophesized to break the first seal. Sam did not have such a “mission” set for him. Instead, he just happened to be the one cursed by the Yellow-Eyed-Demon’s blood and was known once as the Boy King.

Hearing it from the demon in Ohio and from other demons in the times since, Dean knew that his brother was hated by Hell. And now Sam was trapped with his torturers with no hope of salvation or sympathy.

For even after the hellhounds had torn Dean to pieces and dragged him down to be a demon plaything, after Alastair had gotten his claws into his body and tore it apart day after day, after being let off the rack and ripping into other tormented souls… Dean had had hope that one day he would be liberated. Because he had Bobby and Sam working tirelessly on some way, any way, of getting him out.

But Sam had no such hope.

Fighting back a sob and trying to compose himself so that he could get moving, Dean just couldn’t make himself stop dwelling. Sammy, his little brother…

“Dean, it is time,” Castiel’s voice suddenly broke through his anguished musing and caused Dean’s head to jerk to the side. Immediately pushing down his pain, the hunter climbed to his feet. Nodding to the angel, he waited until Castiel turned before running a hand over his face to clean it.

It was time to face Lucifer and stop the son of a bitch from even thinking about destroying humanity. It was time to stop him in the name of the Lord, and to Dean, in the name of his brother, too.

**SN**

Stumbling away from the battlefield and hearing the final clashes between angels and demons, Dean Winchester dropped the demon-killing knife to the ground and sank to his knees. Apparently one of Castiel’s brothers had thought that Dean would need the blade, so he had “retrieved” it. The only place to “retrieve” it from would be Sam’s dead body. Shaking his head once more, he sighed in relief and sagged.

It was finally over. They had done it. Lucifer was still entrapped within his prison and the demons were either being sent back to Hell or eradicated. The good had won for the time being and the evil would be recuperating for many, many years to come.

Although, that thought brought a lump to Dean’s throat. The more pissed the demons were, the more Sam was going to be hit with their malice and hatred. Dean had managed to save the world but damned his brother even more. Giving a dry laugh and shaking his head, he softly uttered,

“But, that’s the Winchester luck.”

“Indeed it is.”

Quickly climbing to his feet and spinning, the hunter was glad to see Castiel standing and looking completely uninjured. “I am sorry, Dean, that you and your family have suffered so, but the world owes you all a great debt of thanks. It is to you that we owe this moment. You and Sam.”

Blinking back tears and cussing himself out that he was breaking up at every little moment, the hunter only nodded. Swallowing heavily and unable to stop himself from asking, he cleared his throat and met the blue eyes square on.

“Please, give me my brother back. I need him back, I need to apologize, I need to tell him…” but the expression in the angel’s eyes cut him off. “Castiel, please, Sam doesn’t deserve Hell, I know he did stupid, stupid things, but it was always only because he wanted to help…”

“And yet, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Sam did not listen to us when he was told to cease his demonic activity and he did not trust us with knowing his plans. Sam was a wildcard that we could not depend on.”

Feeling a tear streak down his cheek as his heart sped up with the desperation of his request, he asked one final time. “Please bring my brother back. I think I’ve earned that much.”

The angel did not waver and his vacant gaze crushed any hope of ever seeing Sam again. “You said you would give up everything in the service of our Lord. Unfortunately, that now includes Sam Winchester.”

In that instance, in the moment right as Castiel disappeared from in front of him and his heart caught up with his mind, Dean just stared unblinkingly. He was never going to see Sam again.

**The End**


End file.
